Tsubaki and Kyler's one true Love
by Haley X Kyler
Summary: Tsubaki is a weapon that works with Black Star, and Kylers a Weapon that works with Misa.


Months had passed since Kyler has met Nakatsukasa Tsubaki. Not too much progressed in the relationship between the both of them, but they've finally gotten to a first name basis. Though, things were going to be changing now.

"Kyler, I believe that I've finally found you a suitable partner!" Lord Death exclaimed. Kyler could of sworn that he was beaming brightly at him despite the expressionless skull mask he was wearing. "This is Yukimura Mika, your new meister friend!" The Shinigami gave a thumbs up and pushed a short ivory haired girl with violet eyes towards him.

Mika, smiled nervously at Kyler, who hadn't even bothered to greet her. "...no." You deadpanned, and left the room.

Lord Death sighed and turned to Mika. "I'm sorry for his behavior. Kyler has a bad experience with partners in the past. I hope you'll forgive him and give the guy a chance." He explained.

The white haired female nodded eagerly in agreement. "Of course, Lord Death."

"Now then, you'd better go after him! Make friends with him and the others." Lord death cheered her on.

The little girl went after him, and saw his stiff, lanky figure in the distance. "Kyler, w-wait please!" Mika cried, and she finally caught him. Kyler's long strides were a lot faster than hers, so she grasped onto his arm in order to avoid being left behind.

"Hn." Kyler grunted in annoyance, and entered Dr. Stein's classroom to take his usual seat next to the tall black haired girl he has grown fond of.

Tsubaki glanced at Kyler with the pretty little girl clinging onto him, feeling a bit jealous. Instead of showing it, she simply asked him, "Hey, Kyler, who's this?"

"My new meister." He growled slightly, causing both Tsubaki and Mika to sweatdrop at his hostility.

Tsubaki sighed in relief. That was good - she thought that he had gotten himself a girlfriend. Although he was not hers, Tsubaki still loved Kyler and would feel hurt if he fell for someone else. Now turning towards Mika, the friendly indigo eyed female wanted to make the newest member feel welcome, as he certainly was not going to. "Hi, my name's Tsubaki. It's nice to meet you, um?"

"Mika, i-it's my pleasure as well." The silver haired girl smiled at Tsubaki.

Then Dr. Stein's crazy lessons began. "Now class, since we've gotten a new student, I'd like you all to get to know each other." The man's eyes glinted and he began twisting the screw in his head. "The best way to start things off with a bang would be to hold more sparring practice." Everyone groaned, but allowed him to continue. "Everyone please get ready. Kyler and Mika, let's see how well your wavelengths synchronize."

Soul muttered, "Does Stein really think that the best way for us to get to know the new kid is through beating the crap out of each other?"

Maka sighed, and told him, "Whatever, let's just do this."

All the meisters now held their weapon partner in their hands, except for Kyler and Mika. His shy partner looked at him with her amethyst eyes and said, "Shall we?"

He grew annoyed, but transformed anyways. It'd been a while since he had become his full hammer form, and the girl grasped onto his handle. The metal handle fitted well with her dainty hands, and he was surprised at how well the both of them synchronized.

"Now that everyone's prepared, I'll make up the sparring groups." Stein announced. "Mika and Kyler will fight Black Star and Tsubaki. Soul and Maka's opponents will be Kid, Liz, and Patty."

Kyler blocked out the rest of the pairings, only focusing on how he was going to fight Tsubaki and her meister, Black Star. He gave the smallest of smirks.

_This is going to be interesting,_ he thought

"Yukimura-san." The girl squeaked a bit in surprise at how he finally said her name for the first time. Well it was her last name, but it was a start. "Why don't we give them a show?"

And they both did - their wavelengths were perfectly synchronized and he could easily tell even without words what Mika wanted him to do. The girl raised the hammer into the air, and Kyler elongated, causing the demon weapon form to grow longer. Mika slammed the hammer down on the ground, aiming for Black Star who dodged. However, there was a small shockwave from the impact of the hammer to the ground, and it knocked the boy off his feet when he landed.

Mika brought the hammer to hit Black Star, who had Tsubaki turn into her chain scythe form and used the scythe to block the hit. When the hammer touched Tsubaki's scythe, Kyler could see her form within the weapon.

His brown eyes met her widened ones, and he gave her the slightest of smiles before Dr. Stein interrupted the fight. Holding a hand up, the gray haired man, said, "Okay, that's enough practice everyone!" The male continued, "Now, Lord Death will be calling each of you for a new mission soon."

Kyler transformed back into his human form and chuckled a bit. Mika, his meister, flinched at the sound, and looked back at him. Patting her head, he said, "Heh, you're not half bad, Mika-san." The cute pale girl blushed bright red.

Tsubaki frowned at the sight. It had taken her months to get Kyler to call her by her first name. At least he was close enough to her to not use an honorific. She also felt better when he left Mika hanging with her hand in the air for a high five. Instantly Tsubaki felt guilty for being jealous.

Many of the students were being called up and soon it was Kyler and Mika along with Black Star and Tsubaki to Lord Death's office. Standing in front of the tall Shinigami, they all bowed in respect and listened to what he had to say.

"Hey guys! Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" Lord Death's peppy voice got higher with each repetition of his question.

"Just spit it out." Kyler stated emotionlessly with a monotonous tone.

Lord Death grumbled a bit to himself and whacked Kyler with a Shinigami Chop. "Hmph, as I was saying-" Kyler rubbed the bump on his head as Lord Death continued. "Mika, you weren't at the DWMA when this happened, but these three went on a mission a few months ago to harvest the kishin egg soul of a murderer named Ares. Unfortunately there was a run in with his partner who we'd hadn't expected and got away."

Kyler's body became rigid at his mention. Kyler really hoped he wasn't going to say what he thought he was.

"Well, his partner has been killing again. Lots of bodies were found crushed to death by large objects. I suppose that because this was your mission a while ago, it's your duty to finish it." Lord Death said rather seriously with his funny voice.

Thus, the four people, including Kyler, were about to be sent to the scene of the crime. Kyler noticed how nervous Tsubaki was, remembering how she was injured by the man.

"Tsubaki, you don't need to go." Kyler said to her. "You were harmed pretty badly the last time." He took her hand in his and said, "I promise to make him pay. I don't mind doing it alone if you're scared."

The girl smiled at Kyler who were showing care, a rare sight indeed. "No, but thank you, Kyler. I think I'll be fine."

Reaching the area, they all were immediately attacked by the man with unusual strength. He picked up a car and chucked it at Kyler. Kyler dodged, transforming into a hammer that Mika caught.

"Dammit!" Black Star cursed as he moved to the side to narrowly avoid being hit by the boulder. "How strong is this guy? I can't allow him to surpass me!" The spiky blue haired boy rushed forward, throwing Tsubaki as a shuriken. He missed, and quickly reclaimed his weapon.

Meanwhile, Kyler and Mika approached the kishin egg. The girl wielded him similarly to a baseball bat and tried to send the murderer flying. The man was surprisingly agile, despite the bulging muscles he sported. "Mika-san… this is going no where."

"Do we use Soul Resonance?" The white haired girl asked.

"Alright, let's try!" They both synchronized your wavelengths perfectly, and his form grew to a much larger size. Mika slammed the weapon to the ground creating an earthquake that tripped the kishin egg.

Black Star quickly went in for the kill, and this dangerous man was no more. Kyler and Tsubaki returned to human form, and everyone celebrated.  
>Kyler smiled as the kishin egg could no longer harm Tsubaki or anyone else again. Mika called, "Kyler! High five, please?"<p>

In your happy stupor, he couldn't resist. "Sure, but only this once." His hand reached hers, and he knew that Mika was different from his deceased, traitorous partner.

Tsubaki's eyes looked down at the ground in sadness. Mika really fit him - she was perfect for someone like Kyler. They both were quiet and synchronized well.

Noticing Tsubaki's hopeless face, he convinced himself to confront her later.

- Time Skip -

It was dinner time for the DWMA's students, and instead of eating, Kyler searched for Tsubaki. The lithe black haired girl wasn't in the lunchroom, but Black Star had told Kyler that she may have gone to the garden.

Thus, he found the female there, with a forlorn expression while she was fingering the petals of the flower she was named after - camellia blossoms. "Tsubaki?" Kyler questioned. "What's wrong?"

The girl stiffened at his revealed presence, but turned around to give him a smile. "Kyler, I'm really proud of you. You're making so many new friends."

He looked away from her because her compliment caused his face to heat up. "Thanks."

"You know, Mika? I think she's perfect for you."

He stared back at the girl with a questioning look on your face. "What do you mean?"

Tsubaki said, "Well, Mika befriended you really easily. She matches your wavelength completely and even managed to use Soul Resonance with you on her first try. I love you, but I want the best for you as well, and now I can see that I'm not the ideal choice. I think that Mika will make you really happy."

"Hey, who said that I wanted her to make me happy?" He said, as her head shot up in surprise. "Mika-san may synchronize with my wavelength in battle really well, but you synchronize with me in everything else. I feel a lot more at ease with you, Tsubaki. Mika-san is only a friend, but you mean more to me."

He stepped closer to the female and leaned down a bit at the same time Tsubaki brought her hands to rest in his hair. She tugged at his brown strands a bit, and moved his head lower so that she could reach his mouth.

Kyler's lips crashed into hers, as their

mouths synchronized beautifully in the passionate moment.

...

_Edited by Turtyrus, who is currently making this comment. So, I would like to say, wubadub-dub-dub, bitches!_


End file.
